


Overdrive

by TwinEnigma



Series: Shuffle Play [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fighting, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinEnigma/pseuds/TwinEnigma
Summary: Naruto is in Sasuke's way. Behind him, Sasuke's goal lingers, tantalizingly out of reach.





	Overdrive

**Author's Note:**

> Done to Juno Reactor's _Mona Lisa Overdrive_

            Sasuke was fast, but Naruto was prepared.

            Their swords clashed, sparks flying from the sheer force of the impact.  Neither would yield and, shortly, they sprang apart, swords flung aside.

            Sasuke rapidly went through the familiar seals for a katon and deadly fireballs hissed from his lips.  The ground exploded around his target, but the orange-clad man was nothing if not agile and, much to Sasuke’s annoyance, had managed to avoid the volley.  He prepared another jutsu with his free hand, blocking a kunai to the kidneys with his sword and dispatching the kage bunshin that had closed in on him.  From several yards away, the original Naruto observed him, his eyes harsh.

            His shoulder flared with pain as one of the kage bunshin slipped in close and caught him with a blade.  Lightning flared through his body, crackling around him like a halo and burst the unfortunate offender along with a second clone he hadn’t seen.

            Unacceptable.

            And then the real Naruto was upon him, kunai and sword spitting chakra that could slice through rock in between violent but well-placed kicks and punches that felt like they should shatter bone.  He didn’t slow, a whirlwind in an orange and black cloak that caught up everything in its path. Naruto moved differently than he had as a child, differently than he had the few times he’d run into him before.  His chakra even felt different.

            It was a small matter.

            Sasuke activated his Sharingan and Naruto sprang away again, hands slamming through the seals of jutsu almost as fast as Sasuke could produce their counterparts.  The infuriating blond man never once looked him directly in the eye – he’d fought the Sharingan for too long to be that stupid – and instead, continued to evade his attacks with alarming and infuriating competence.  In the distance, Sasuke’s goal, Konoha, lingered tantalizingly within reach.

            “Get out of my way!” Sasuke howled, bringing down his lightning-coated blade on the blond man in a vicious slash, only to hiss in rage as it cleaved straight through a log instead.

            Naruto frowned, sped through hand seals and bit his thumb, an explosion of smoke indicating the arrival of the Boss Toad.

            Sasuke cursed, springing away and flipping though seals of his own for the biggest, meanest summon snake he knew.

            And then they were at opposite ends of the battlefield again, a great chasm between them.  The wind picked up and Naruto’s glare hardened.

            The fight had only begun.


End file.
